


Together

by weirdwithhumor



Series: The Wolf & The Leopard [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Domestic Fluff, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Happy Ending, M/M, Overprotective, Parent Derek, Parent Derek Hale, Parent Stiles, Sleepy Cuddles, Spooning, Were-Creatures, Werecats, Werecreature Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdwithhumor/pseuds/weirdwithhumor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Together?" Stiles peered down at the old man ('I'm only in my late 40's Stiles) on the bed who gazed back up at him, and smiled with that heard the crying of six years old.</p><p>"Together. Always together."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not copy, steal, or post this work anywhere else. ©
> 
> This is beta'd by the lovely [Lola](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thislola/pseuds/thislola)!
> 
> I do not own Teen Wolf or the people in it. The rest is all mine!
> 
> Thank you and enjoy.

 

Seventeen years into the future, Stiles thought back on his life. Derek and himself were good, real good. They bickered and fought like an old married couple, but Stiles wouldn't have it any other way. Their twins, Holland and Dylan grew up nicely, if you count the times Stiles wanted to pull his hair out, but then again Stiles wouldn't change a thing.

Stiles' best friend, Scott McCall and Allison Argent-McCall got married thirteen years ago, and had their son, Carter, three years later. Scott opened his own Veterinary practice and Allison teaches Archery and gun safety locally.

Vernon Boyd, and Erica Reyes decided not to get married, but got mated instead, and had their son, Bryan, four years after Stiles' were born. Boyd inherited a book store from his grandparents years ago, fixed it up, and it was now the go-to for all kinds of books.

Isaac Lahey settled down with a human girl and got married two years ago. Isaac used to work as Deputy for Stiles' father, but when Sheriff Stilinski retired, Isaac got a promotion to head detective as of the last one is currently Sheriff.

Lydia Martin surprised everyone when she announced her and Cora Hale were dating many years ago. It didn't hit Stiles till they got married, and they became in laws.

Lexie, Colton, and their son still come around every one and a while. They moved out and got their own apartment a few years.

Derek made himself known in the lawyer world for closing cases as quick as the file open. Well, that the saying anyways.

Stiles made a living for himself writing and publishing books here and there, but his passion was taking care of his children.

Taking care of his pack.

 

* * *

 

"Holland!" Stiles yelled out to his daughter. "Come down here, your father and I want to talk to you about something."

"Dad, if this is about Jensen, I'm sorry I didn't tell you!" The 5'4 feet tall adolescent woman spoke to her dad's while coming down the stairs, her long wavy hair swings side-to-side. She inherited Derek's emerald eyes, but had more of Stiles features in her face. Holland's twin, Dylan, inherited more of Derek's looks including his bushy eyebrows, but his eyes were a mixe of both Derek's and Stiles'.

"You still should've told us. Friday. Six o'clock sharp. Be here, and bring Jensen. And mark my words when I say if you do not show up, you will not like the consequences. Do I make myself clear?" Derek demanded, his voice unmistakable hard, making Stiles jump, forgetting that he was there.

 

* * *

 

 

When Friday came over, Stiles could practically smell the nerves off of Holland when she left for school that day, Dylan in tow.

Stiles still had so much to do before the twins got home from school, and Derek from work. Clean every inch of the house, cook for himself and his youngest child lunch, do laundry, and then cook dinner all while taking care of Ian.

Mentioning Ian, Derek and Stiles youngest child out of the three, was still in his rambunctious toddler years. Stiles gave birth to his only human baby boy, who was standing tall and healthy at the age of five despite how many problems Stiles had with the pregnancy and birth.

Stiles shook his head, not wanting to think about one of the worst days of his life, but also one of his best.

 

* * *

 

Stiles was anxious, he wanted everything to be perfect for the dinner. He didn't know from experience what it was like to meet your boyfriend's parents, but from what he heard it wasn't easy.

Stiles could hear the roar of his eldest son’s engine as his car made its way up the driveway. They each had their own car, but most of the time, they shared one vehicle. Stiles didn't understand, but he wasn't complaining; gas was high. They were old enough to have a job, but he and Derek still occasionally pay for their children's gas. Instead of coming home, the twins went out with "friends" promising to be back with their date. Ian was upstairs busying himself with Derek. Stiles didn't have to strain his ears to see if they were okay. From the positive screams and laughter, it was a safe bet.

While paying attention, the twins must of silently come in because he jumped when he heard his name being called.

"Dad?" Stiles spun himself around at the voice of his daughter's voice and saw his twins with a single unfamiliar face. By the scent he could tell he was human, which he knew already from what Holland told him a few days prior. Jensen, who name also learned a few days ago, stood about the same height as himself, but Stiles saw a slouch in his stance. His baby blue eyes stood out on his pale skin, and dyed blonde hair.

"Hi, Sir, I'm [Jensen](http://www.celebritstairs.net/wp-content/uploads/2014/06/niall-horan-7.jpg). It's so nice to meet you, Holland's told me about you and your mate." Jensen said, cutting Stiles out of observation. Holland must of told Jensen that they were not human, including herself.

"Call me Stiles, I would say the same about you, but I just learned about your existing freshly." Jensen seemed to look guilty, but Stiles bypass it when he heard Derek making his way downstairs, and usher the teens to go wash up.

"Did I just hear our kids?" The alpha asked once he reached the bottom of the stairs, Ian seated on his shoulders.

"Yes." Stiles plainly stated taking his child from his mate.

"Stiles, I want you to behave."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"You know what I'm talking about." Stiles heard Derek blow out a low breath. "Just, please for once, do not scare away our child's human boyfriend. I want you on your best behavior."

"I'm not a child, Derek, I know how to behave."

"Oh really? The whole reason why Holland kept it a secret was because of last few "accidents"." Derek deadpanned while air quoting with his fingers at the word, "accidents".

"I wouldn't call it an "accidents"." Stiles stated, mimicking the Alpha.

"What would you call it then?" Derek asked, his shirt budging at the seams when he crossed his arms, and gave the Stiles a whole-hearted glare.

"Protecting what's mine?" It came out more as a question than answers, but Stiles couldn't believe that after two decades he still called Derek Hale his mate.

Stiles finished checking out his mate when Derek's fingers snapped in front of his face, his eyes back to the Alpha to see the latter smirking like he knew what Stiles was thinking about. "You purposely pour hot tea on our daughter's last boyfriend, made our son's girlfriend's hair catch on fire—it's still a miracle she’s still with him—And don't get me started on the "acid" incident with a boy who was just our daughter's friend."

"It wasn't that bad." Stiles voiced, his lip puffing up into a pout.

Stiles saw Derek's eyes darken before continuing. "He was admitted to the hospital, and had 2nd degree burns." Stiles gave him his sharpest glare, but he knew he looked like a kitten that wanted to be petted compared to Derek's glare.

"Baba!" Stiles snatched his view from Derek to Ian bundled in his arms.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Stiles asked, his voice quiet, his eye glistened in fondness.

"I'm hungry." Stiles tickled his son's tummy at the confession, making the little boy bust with laughter. There was nothing like hearing his son be able to breathe, laugh, and stand with them today.  
Stiles was sick through almost all his animal period. He could barely eat anything other than Saltines and chocolate, which he got tired of real fast. He wanted his red meat, but it would make him run to the bathroom real quick. That was the first clue that he was pregnant with a human baby instead of a cub. It was unusual for a were-creature not to crave red meat.

 

The second clue Stiles had a harder time with dealing with pain. A simple ache in his back would make him stay for hours or a cut on his hand took longer to heal.

The biggest clue was when he was pregnant nine months instead of the normal five. The birth was the worst part. Stiles had been stressed from being rushed to the hospital the moment his water broke—not noticing his building contractions—and immediately went through a C-section. When the doctor removed Ian, Derek and Stiles, thought they were in the clear, but it wasn't until they noticed Ian wasn't screaming his way into life is when they knew something was wrong. It took a three nurses, a doctor, and two pack members to hold Derek back when the doctor walked out of the room with their newborn.

Turns out, Ian’s lungs were not fully developed and had immediately had to be put under breathing treatment. Stiles was discharged from the hospital after a week, but it took four months of hospitalization for Ian to start breathing on his own.

"Well, that means we should get you some food in your cute little tummy, isn't that right?" Derek declared, making Stiles break out of his memory and saw that his twins, and Jensen in the room.

 

"Yes, Daddy!" The group made their way into the dining room where Stiles had the food and plates neatly laid out.

 

"So, how are both of your grades in school? Derek, and I make sure Holland's grades are top notched." Derek kindly asked once they got started.

 

"Well, Sir, um, I make average Bs and Cs." Jensen answered, visible swallowing.

"Why are you interested in dating my child?" Stiles blurted out as he swiped mashed potatoes off Ian's face.

"Stiles!" Derek exclaimed at the same time Holland yelped. "Dad!" Dylan covered his mouth, the corners of his mouth turned up.

"What? It's a serious question." looked at them eyes fully opened.

Derek shook his head in exasperation while Stiles just smiled goofy at Ian.

"What he means by that, is what is your intensions?"

"Holland is smart, but you two already knew that. She is down-to-earth. And when I moved to Beacon Hills, no one wanted to talk to me because I was always the shy kid, but I guess Holland saw something in me because she walked right up to me and declared me as her new best friend. It felt nice. I am hoping for the best." Holland and Jensen shared a look, talking with their eyes the same way Stiles talks to Derek with his eyebrows.

"Holland will be graduating soon, do you plan on going to college?" Derek questioned, a soft smile on his face. People often looked at Stiles and Derek and wonder why they could even be a pair, so they could somewhat.

"I actually already got accepted into a few colleges near here. I'm into art, my father was a famous painter, and I hope one day I will live up to his expectation." Jensen voiced, his voice going tight.

"The important question is, why did you keep this a secret? I know my husband is a little bit on the crazy side—" Stiles injected with a 'Hey!' "—and you probably heard stories about him from our daughter, but it's a good thing I found out before he did."

"You right. I was a little afraid. And the truth I've never met my girlfriend's parents before, so I'm a little nervous." Jensen answered, nervously smiling from across from him.

"Well, that's a good thing." Stiles stated, grinning back at him.

 

* * *

 

"We did good." Derek stated, where they lay in bed, Stiles spooning the Alpha, after putting Ian to bed, and telling their other two kids not to stay up too late.

"We did." Stiles smiled, the side of his eyes crinkling up as he leaned down to press his lips against the Alpha's salt and pepper beard. If Stiles was being honest, he has never seen anything sexier. Derek sighs in content as Stiles peck kissing up and down his neck. It was peaceful, until something or should he say someone ruined it.

"Dad! Dylan won't leave me alone! He keeps messing with my stuff!" They heard their daughter shrieked at maximum volume. "Stop telling lies, Holland!"

Stiles groan, but disabled himself from Derek's back. "Together?" Stiles peered down at the old man ('I'm only in my late 40's Stiles) on the bed who gazed back up at him, and smiled with that heard the crying of six years old.

"Together. Always together."

**Author's Note:**

> It is the end, y'all! 
> 
> I know :( I am sad too, but every fic gotta end at some point.
> 
> Also, still looking for a beta, Destinycarr2012@gmail.com


End file.
